Destinos Rotos
by Harpi
Summary: La historia del mundo ninja puede ser contadas de diferentes maneras, a veces con el mismo resultado y otras no ¿que sera ahora que naruto uzumaki ha muerto por el odio de los aldeanos?, el inicio de un nuevo destino para todos comienza, el mundo ninja estara preparado para los cambios?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Cuando una pieza importante del destino cae, otra debe reemplazarla, mas esto no asegura que el resultado sea el mismo"**_

-se fue por aquí!-gritaba un aldeano- que ese niño demonio muera!-volvió a gritar lleno de odio

Una turba divida en grupos corría por aquellas calles, un lugar llamado konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, siendo cerca de 8pm, se daba un festival para celebrar que el kyubi hubiera sido detenido por el 4to hokage apenas unos 4 años atrás, y a la vez se daba luto a los muchos aldeanos y ninjas que murieron en el ataque, incluido el 4to hokage

Pero mientras para unos era momento de celebración, para cierto niño era el peor dia del daño

Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de apenas 4 años, no entendía por que en su cumpleaños era cuando de las miradas de odio que todos le daban, pasaban a la violencia e intentos de lastimarlo, el año pasado había tenido que huir cuando empezaron a tirarle cosas para luego perseguirlo, fue uno de los momentos mas cortos en su vida en lo que sintió miedo por su propia vida, algo que ningún niño debería experimentar a tan corta edad, ahora se volvía a repetir

Naruto uzumaki había tenido suerte de haber nacido con un talento innato para moverse de forma cautelosa, como un ninja, es la única forma de explicar que pudiera escapar de una turba enojada a tan corta edad, y el instinto de vivir le daba fuerzas a pesar de los golpes por los objetos como piedras entre otras cosas

Algunos ninjas en secreto tenían la obligación de cuidarlo, o al menos se limitaban de mantenerlo vivo, pero fue esta vez el turno de uno que había perdido sus hijos quien le tocaba vigilar la vida del niño, este no lo ataco, no incito a otros a atacarlo, simplemente miro a otro lado

-(es mejor que estuvieras muerto niño demonio)-pensó el ninja desde los techos para irse por su lado

Ese acto egoísta fue una de las piezas que daría un cambio al mundo ninja, sin aquel ninja, naruto recibió una de las peores palizas que un niño podría recibir, los aldeanos lo dejaron medio muerto, como un trapo sucio bañado en su propia sangre, estos lo dejaron tirado esperando que muriera, ya que ninguno siquiera tenía el suficiente valor para acabar el trabajo

El pequeño naruto se arrastró sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un bosque, hambre, frio, dolor y miedo era lo que sentía, sin entender por qué el odio hacia su persona, porque el odio a su existencia

El pequeño pudo haber sido muy valiente en muchas otras historias, no haberse dejado llevar por el miedo y seguir adelante para demostrarle al mundo quien era naruto uzumaki, si, ese era el destino que le esperaba, pero se le podía exigir algo asi a un niño tan pequeño?

-..me duele….-susurro entrecortadamente- ya no mas dolor….no mas por favor….-pedía el pequeño

Aquel ser que estaba dentro de el, el zorro demonio, el kyubi como era conocido, no sentía nada por ningún ser humano, pero ver a su Jinchuriki, un cachorro apenas, sintió algo de pena si se le podía decir asi

-cierra los ojos y el dolor desaparecerá…-susurro una voz a su cabeza

El kyubi no seria recordado como los humanos, cobardes, asquerosos, dispuesto a lo que sea por sobrevivir y usarlo como una mera herramienta como años atrás y generación tras generación de Jinchuriki, este no curo al pequeño, si no le susurro para que muriera en paz, aun si el debía irse con el, la locura de poder por parte de el acabaría

Naruto sintió tranquilidad, sueño, este cerro los ojos para no volverlos abrir

.

.

.

.

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Muy cerca de ahí, un portal salido de la misma nada se abrió, dejando caer dos jóvenes de forma torpe en el suelo, ambos era de tez un bronceada, cabellera negra corta, uno llevaba un uniforme azul como el de un estudiante, mientras el otro era un poco más bajo que el, llevaba una especia de túnica azul con bordes verdes, debajo de la túnica llevaba una chompa marrón, pantalones plomos, y ambos llevaban una especie de brazalete de metal en el brazo izquierdo

Tras levantarse y sobarse los golpes, el portal desapareció, dejándolos solos, el de uniforme azul saco su brazalete y empezó apretar unos botones, el brazalete le hablo en un extraño lenguaje que el parecía entender

-ya deja de actuar como bebe, solo fue una caída de 20 metros- le regaño el de traje azul mientras no dejaba de revisar su brazalete

-aterrice sobre mi trasero, eso duele mucho sabes!-se quejó el de la túnica, quien se sobaba el trasero-que estas revisando por cierto?

-este lugar, al parecer es muy diferente a otros lugares a los que hemos estado, al parecer los brazaletes tardaran 12horas en estabilizar nuestros cuerpos, hasta entonces es sugerible no involucrarnos en ninguna pelea-le explico para dejar de revisarlo- supongo que lo mejor es buscar un lugar para escondernos y pasar la noche, habrá más posibilidades de no meternos en problemas si estas durmiendo-le dijo esto último con una mirada de reproche

-estas insinuando que soy quien nos mete en lios?-le pregunto mirándolo feo-

-tienes el record de meterte en problemas ni bien empieza una misión de exploración, asi que sí, hasta que nos estabilicemos, nos iremos a dormir

-chasqueando los labios- bah, ni que fuera cierto, pero supongo que por esta vez te hare caso, igual….oye, no hueles a sangre?-pregunto para empezar a moverse

-oye espera…mierda, que no escuchaste lo que dije!

Ambos empezaron a moverse por el bosque hasta hallar el olor a sangre, esperaban que el olor fuera de algún animal muerto o herido, mas no la de un niño, de inmediato el de la toga se acercó al pequeño para verificar si estaba bien o no

-no tiene pulso, ya se ha ido-comento con tristeza al no sentir ningún pulso en el niño-fue golpeado hasta que ya no pudiera mas

-al parecer estamos en una área muy violenta, habrá que tener cuidado

-¡qué clase de personas harían algo asi a un niño?-pregunto el de la túnica sin entender por que alguien haría algo asi

-no dejes que te afecte, o bien pudo ser un asesinato por venganza, aislado o estamos en un terreno conflictivo, ya sabes como funciona-le regaño el del uniforme por su debilidad-aunque los niños no deberían ser involucrados en cosas asi

-al menos déjame enterrarlo-pidio el de la túnica, a lo cual el otro asintió

Ambos tomaron unas ramas, palos y las usaron como lampas para hacer un hueco lo suficiente profundo para enterar al pobre niño, durante ese tiempo el joven de la túnico reviso si no fuera un estado de muerte falsa, la cual usaba algunos para hacer pasar por muerto a alguien y así permitirles vivir sin que otros sospechen, no quería ser el responsable de enterrar vivo a alguien, pero tristemente no era el caso

Tras darle entierro, ambos dieron unas oraciones en silencio, deseando que cualquier mal que haya pasado, que lo olvidara y fuera al otro plano a alcanzar la paz

-ya vámonos, no quiero mas sorpresas hasta que haya pasado 12 horas-ordeno el del uniforme

-ok, de todas maneras no fue la mejor manera de empezar esto-dijo el de la túnica

-gracias

-eh?-dijeron ambos para voltear para atrás

Ambos al voltear no pudieron evitar quedar estáticos, el mismo niño que habían enterrado estaba ahí parado sonriéndoles, rodeado de una extraña aura sobrenatural, pero no atemorizante, entonces de la nada una mujer pelirroja apareció atrás de el, esta le llamo "naruto" a lo cual este golpe, el niño se le quedo viendo unos segundos sin saber quien era ella al parecer, esta mujer se agacho para quedar a su altura y extendió ambos brazos, como ofreciéndole un abrazo con una sonrisa tranquila, el niño se acercó a ella y lo abrazo, a lo cual este le correspondió abrazándolo también, era una escena que no podía describir, dirían que hasta tierna, si no fuera porque estaban viendo posiblemente espíritus, tras varios segundos del abrazo, la mujer les vio, ambos temieron que creyera que fuera ellos quienes lo mataron, pero esta les sonrió, tomo al pequeño de la mano y ambos desaparecieron

-ok….primero un niño muerto y ahora vemos un par de espíritus, demasiado para apenas 20 minutos de haber llegado-comento cansado el del uniforme azul

-si, ¿pero ya nada más puede pasar no?

-¡eso no se dice idiota, trae la mala suerte!-le regaño

-oh vamos, que podría pasar, además del extraño orbe rojo flotando sobre la tumba del niño

El del uniforme volteo, y en efecto, un extraño orbe rojo estaba flotando sobre la tumba del niño, parecía inofensivo, o al menos hasta que empezaron a sentir una gran cantidad de poder salir de ella

-¡retrocede!-advirtió el del uniforme antes que el infierno se desatara

.

.

.

.

En konoha, el festival se seguía dando, todos felices, otros trabajando, en especial Hiruzen Sarutobi, líder de la aldea, con el título de hokage, se encontraba en su oficina con el papeleo, el maldito papeleo que era la tortura de todos los días, este detuvo un momento su trabajo para fumar un poco con su pipa, los años cada vez le pesaban más y más, a su edad se suponía que ya debía estar retirado, disfrutando de su vejez después de años de servicio y sacrificio como ninja, pero aun debía continuar, hasta encontrar un candidato apto para el puesto, en realidad habia dos candidatos aptos, pero ambos no querían el puesto, uno no lo encontraría si no queria ser encontrada y la otra aun estaba afrontando el dolor de haber perdido a quienes amaba

-los años pesan mas y mas-reflexionaba sarutobi mientras miraba por la ventana-otro año que se cumple desde tu sacrificio minato, sin saber que el verdadero héroe de que estemos seguros apenas tiene 4 años-pensaba en voz alta

Fue entonces que el hokage sintió una gran ola de chakra, seguido por una corriente tan fuerte que destrozo sus ventanas, este se cubrió por instinto, solo para azomarse y ver la pesadilla repetirse

-(No puede ser!)-penso con horror- (naruto!)

Los demás miembros de la aldea también sintieron la gran corriente que logro derribar algunas estructuras y personas, para luego escuchar un rugido que helo los corazones de los mas viejos, aldeanos y ninjas se pusieron en lugares altos para ver que sucedía

-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EL…..EL KYUBI! EL DEMONIO HA VUELTO!-grito con terror uno de los aldeanos

No muy lejos del pueblo, se podía observar al kyubi, el zorro de las 9 colas había vuelto aparecer, como un dejabu de pesadilla, el pánico llego a los corazones de todos, el infierno se había desatado, y posiblemente no habría quien los salve ahora

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ah mierda…eso dolio- dijo adolorido el del uniforme azul tras cortar un pedazo de árbol como si fuera papel con un cuchillo blanco con unos sellos en su mango- oye inútil, sigues vivo?

-a cállate-le contesto para levantarse y quitarse algunos escombros-no te contesto como debo pro que nos salvaste, fuiste rápido en cortar las rocas y escombros grandes que volaron con nosotros

-como sea-le respondió para ver a lo lejos un enorme zorro naranja-esa cosa se ve molesta, lo mejor es irnos

-diria lo mismo, pero mientras salíamos volando pude ver algunas casas, justo a donde el zorro esta rugiendo

-no estarás sugiriendo que enfrentemos una criatura de la cual desconocemos en un mundo donde las cosas funcionan diferentes con nuestros cuerpos aun inestables verdad?-pregunto esperando haber escuchado mal

El de la túnico empezó a recitar un idioma mágico para hacer aparecer una bastion con cadenas que se enrollaban en sus brazos, entonces fue corriendo hacia el zorro

-(mierda….)-pensó frustrado el del uniforme para ir corriendo a apoyarlo y verificar que no lo mataran-como piensas llamar la atención de esa cosa para empezar?

-déjamelo a mi!-afirmo para golpear el suelo con su bastión y crear un sello mágico alrededor de el y el zorro- STORM GUST!

Tras canalizar el hechizo, una tormenta de hielo golpeo al zorro de nueve colas por varios segundos para luego desaparecer, el zorro no parecía muy dañado, pero si molesto, mirando a sus atacantes

-bien, ya nos presta atención, y ahora que?-pregunto el del uniforme

-la verdad…..no lo se, esperaba que con eso se cayera, pero al parecer la magia no es tan efectiva en este lugar-respondió sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza

-….seras un…si esa cosa no nos mata, lo hare yo!

Ambos voltearon, aquella criatura estaba muy molesta con ellos, estaban débiles, su magia no funciona bien y con sueño

-(vaya forma de empezar esta misión)-penso fastidiado el uniformado

 **Continuara…..**

 **Y aquí una idea que ya queria sacar de mi cabeza**

 **Si esperaban que el fic siga la misma historia pero con diferentes personajes, nel, habrá una que otra cosas que si pasaran, y otras que sufrirán muchos cambios, muchoooos cambios :D**

 **Posteo cada 10 años, nos vemos en el 2027(¿?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Basto pocos segundos para que el caos y terror colectivo se apoderaron de la aldea escondidas entre las hojas, la gente corría a la dirección contraria donde estaba el zorro demoniaco, los ninjas no tardaron en ir a los techos para comprobar que un terror que los azoto años atrás no fuera una mentira, pero la horrible realidad no se podía evitar

-¡Despierten ya!-ordeno el hokage, quien portaba su traje de batalla- evacuen a los civiles a la área segura, quiero al escuadrón de jutsus de protección de inmediato, y ustedes dos-le hablo sarutobi a dos shinobis que se veían temerosos- busquen un grupo, uno ira a las afueras de las aldeas para evitar que comerciantes se acerquen a la aldea mientras controlamos al kyubi, el otro dará aviso a los shinobis en misiones para que regresen inmediatamente!

-Entendido hokage-sama!-respondieron ambos ninjas para empezar alejarse

-Los demás síganme, debemos llevar la pelea lo mas lejos de la aldea

Tras las ordenes, los demás shinobis despertaron para empezar a mover, movilizando a los civiles mientras otros seguían a su líder, la forma tan decidida y firme de su líder les daba el valor necesario para enfrentar a tal criatura, aun si sabían que muchos no regresarían

-(si el esta libre, significa que naruto ha muerto, entonces a quien esta atacando el zorro, ¿a los asesinos de naruto?)-pensaba sarutobi al ver como el enorme zorro atacaba los bosques con sus garras-(quien sea responsable de esto, lo pagara, pagara por haber destruido el sacrificio de mi minato y kushina!)

.

.

.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritaba el joven de túnica azul

-a esta cosa no la vamos a perder de vista así, deja de gritar y haz algo!-le grito el de uniforme

a pesar que ambos se movían rápidos entre los árboles, alejarse de la criatura sería imposible, el de la túnica buscaba alejarlo lo mayor posible de la aldea, pero un zarpazo que destrozo y levanto parte del suelo, lo hizo caer, este rodo para pararse, viendo como la garra del zorro venía desde la izquierda, destruyendo todo a su paso

-¡Safety Wall!-convoco el de la túnica, creando un campo redondo rosa alrededor de el

La garra del zorro al impactar contra el campo rosado, provoco que su garra retrocediera pro la fuerza usada, mientras el de la túnica salio disparado, el del uniforme salto para atraparlo y evitar que terminara destrozándose el cuerpo con lo que fuera que chocara, cayendo ambos al suelo

-estas bien?-pregunto el del uniforme

-si, mi hechizo absorbió todo el daño, pero no pudo evitar la fuerza de choque, esa cosa consumió todo el safety de un golpe-explicaba el de la túnica mientras se levantaba-al menos sé que mis hechizos si tienen efecto en aquella cosa, aunque de forma reducida

-bien, entonces frénalo mientras lo ataco

-que? Oye no espérate!

El del uniforme saco su cuchillo blanco para dirigirse hacia el zorro por delante, aquella criatura podía ver a su insignificante viniendo hacia el, alzo su garra, quería destruirlo, hacerlo pedazos para seguir con aquella aldea de sucios humanos, cuando su garra ya estaba en descenso, se escuchó el grito "QUAMARINE", para que sus patas se empezaran a hundir en lodo con unas extrañas burbujas verdes que provocan la sensación de sentirse mas lento, lo que permitía al uniformado saltar hacia su garra y empezar a trepar por ella, el lodo desapareció tras 5 segundos, y su velocidad volvió a la normalidad, para entonces el uniformado corría por la pata del zorro, el cual la agito a un lado buscando quitárselo, pero este clavo su cuchillo a la vez que giraba para evitar ser mandado a volar, hasta llegar a lo que supondría ser su el codo

-excalibur-nombro el uniformado mientras clavaba su cuchillo en el codo de la criatura, haciendo que su filo traspasara hasta el otro lado, buscando arrancarle su pata, el gruñido de dolor y enojo del kyubi por su atrevimiento casi le destroza los tímpanos

-(mierda, no puedo cortar la carne, es demasiado dura)-pensaba fastidiado el uniformado, intentando destajarle la pata

El uniformado tuvo que sacar su arma y saltar hacia un lado, ya que el kyubi busco morderlo, pero solo provoco que esta misma se mordiera su pata

-(no está sangrando, aquella cosa no es un zorro común)-penso el uniformado tras notar que de la herida no salía sangre, al igual que en su cuchillo solo había restos de una extraña energía naranja semitransparente, este giro sobre si mismo para amortiguar su caída, viendo como a pesar de atravesarle en punto importante para mover su pata, no parecía haberle afectado-(mierda, si no se qué es, no podre acabarlo)

El cerebro del uniformado pensaba a mil por hora, mientras se mantenía en guardia, los ojos de aquella bestia le daban entender que quería comérselo o algo peor si lograba atraparlo, pero en eso algo extraño paso, unos pilares de roca salieron de la nada rodeando al zorro, y de ellos grandes cargas eléctricas empezaron a electrocutar al zorro, el uniformado mío a su compañero con la mirada, como queriendo preguntarle como había aprendido tales hechizos, pero este negó con la cabeza, para luego señalar a tres sujetos con mascara blanca entre los arboles a cierta distancia del kyubi, pero la criatura giro sobre si misma, provocando que su cola rompiera los pilares y arrastrara todo a su alrededor

-ICE WALL!-grito en encapuchado mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón con cadenas

Una gran cantidad de muros de hielo aparecieron delante de los enmascarados, buscando reducir el impacto de las colas, al menos lo suficiente para permitirles alejarse lo suficiente para evitar reducir la magnitud del golpe de las colas del zorro demonio

-esa cosa es demasiado fuerte…(y usar la magia sin mi cuerpo estable me esta agotando demasiado rápido….. Vamos cuerpo, resiste)-pensaba el de la túnica con símbolos de agotamiento-oh rayos, esa cosa no estará haciendo lo que creo que parece verdad?!

El zorro tras haber fallado en su intento de matar a quienes lo atacaban, emitió un rugido mientras miraba hacia el cielo, para empezar a formar una esfera de una extraña energía , la cual rápidamente iba aumentando de tamaño, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que si la criatura estaba tomándose el tiempo para hacer algo asi, es que el poder destructiva iba a ser muy grande, ambos sujetos empezaron a correr en dirección contraria a la aldea , tras unos segundos, el zorro disparo el biju-dama hacia ellos, viendo la esfera acercarse, el uniformo estuvo tentando a hacer algo drástico, pero tres gigantescas puertas salidas del suelo les salvaron la vida, las primeras dos puertas contuvieron el daño del biju dama, mientras la tercera provoco que esta se desviara, creando una gran explosión donde fue a aterrizar

-de donde carajo salen estas cosas…-pregunto sorprendido el uniformado, para luego un anciano con un gran baston apareciera atrás de el, con varios sujetos uniformados

-se encuentras bien?-pregunto el anciano

-Gracias a usted-suspiro aliviado el de la túnica tras haberse salvado de uan muerte segura-pero que clase de criatura es esa! O mejor aún, de donde salieron estas puertas con aspectos demoniacos! Están geniales!-grito emocionado con cierto brillo en los ojos

-nosotros deberíamos preguntarles quienes son y si tienen relación con la liberación del kyubi-interrumpió uno de los ninjas, quien lo más llamativo de este eran sus ojos, rojizos y daban algo de miedo-

-si nos va echar la culpa de algo, es de evitar que los ataques de aquella cosa fueran a la aldea, por la culpa de este idiota-señalando al dela túnica-ahora somos un blanco!

-oye, al menos por mi son arboles lo destruido y no gente, yo que sabría que el niño que encontramos muerto tendría algo como eso!-se defendió el de la túnica, aunque su compañero parecía ignorar lo que decía-no me ignores!

-discutir ahora no servirá por lo que veo-interrumpió el hokage, quien no notaba mentiras en los reclamos de ambos jóvenes, ni conocimiento sobre el kyubi- debemos alejar a la criatura hasta que el equipo de sellado lleguen

-Hokage-sama, si me permite, deje que yo y mis hombres nos hagamos cargos de esa parte-pidió el de los ojos rojos

-confió en ti fugaku, intenta no hacer nada estúpido, aun tienes a tus familia esperándote-le recomendó el hokage

.

.

.

El ataque del zorro de nueve colas fue algo que simplemente no estaba previsto en el plan de nadie, no como años atrás donde la vida del cuarto hokage se extinguió tras sellar al zorro, debido a este evento, un cambio muy importante se estaba dando

En aquellos momentos, el líder de una organización secreta llamada raíz, no se encontraba en la aldea, si no en una aldea a 2 días de viaje de konoha, por lo que cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido, seria algo tarde para prevenir los eventos que se estaban dando, en especial que uno de sus planes empezara a derrumbarse

Uno de los clanes que estaba decido a demostrar su capacidad y lealtad hacia la aldea era los uchihas, un clan que tenían el kekkei Genkai llamado sharingan, el cual se rumoreaba que tenia la capacidad de controlar al kyubi, y es por esos rumores que habían sido culpados de provocar el ataque del kyubi años atrás, además del hecho que muchos de los uchihas, en especial su líder fugaku, no participaron en la defensa contra el zorro, lo cual aumentaron las sospechas, al punto que todo el clan fue trasladado a una área apartada de la aldea para tenerlos vigilados, esto provoco el sentimiento de desprecio por parte de los demás clanes, y el hecho que durante todos estos años, solo senjus hubieran llegado al grado de kage empeorando la situación, el clan había tenido varias reuniones para buscar la forma de solucionar aquella, se rumoreaba que de seguir asi, podría darse un golpe de estado

Pero tras el ataque del zorro, fugaku junto a su clan fueron en el apoyo para defender a la aldea del zorro, aunque el resentimiento seguía, no eran despiadados, aquella seguía siendo su aldea, por lo que la defenderían con sus vidas, y fugaku uchiha creía tener la forma de parar al zorro de nueve colas

Tras alcanzar al hokage y los demás shinobis, se dividieron en tres grupos para rodear al kyubi, viendo desde lejos la pelea que daba el zorro contra dos jóvenes que jamas habían vistos, entonces vieron como estos corrían delo que seria su fin por el biju dama, siendo sarutobi quien uso el jutsu de invocación: triple rashomon para salvarlos

Unos de los grupos busco llamar la atención del kyubi con diversos ataques para llevarlos a la ubicación planeada, aunque muchos empezaron a caer tras los ataques de la enorme bestia, fugaku junto a su escuadron en los cuales consistían en 5 uchihas y 2 ambus empezaron a movilizarse, seguidos desde atrás por el joven de la túnica quien queria evitar que mas vidas se perdieran

El kyubi de momento se encontraba en un estado de ira, el cual nublaba su juicio e impedía que pensara bien, solo quería acabar con los humanos y su sucia aldea, pero se había dejado llevar por el ataque de esos dos bastardos y ahora de los shinobis a cuales se sacaba de encima con sus garras y colas, este empezó a emitir un potente lanzallamas alrededor de el para alejarlos, cosa que funciono por breves segundos, el tiempo suficiente para empezar a pensar y darse cuenta que lo habían alejado de aquella sucia aldea, entonces decidió cambiar de rumbo, pero unas bolas de fuego que impactaron cerca a su rostro llamo su atención, notando aquellos ojos malditos, el zorro expulso un potente lanzallamas hacia ellos, a lo cual estos contraatacaron con lo mismo, pero combinado, la colisión de ambas técnicas de fuego se dio, y ahora cada facción buscaba ganar al contrario, pero siendo el kyubi un ser con chakra posiblemente infinito y fuerte, no le costaba demasiado trabajo empezar a ganarles

Fugaku y su escuadron preparaban un jutsu de barrera combinado mientras seguía expulsando fuego, si bien el plan original era controlar al kyubi con su mangekyo sharingan, de hacerlo ahora, podría solo dar razón a quienes lo acusaban de haber provoca el ataque años atrás, si quería domar a la criatura, debía hacerlo en áreas alejadas sin testigos

-VOLCANO!-grito el de la túnica para golpear el suelo con su baston, provocando que el suelo alrededor de el y los uchihas se pusiera rojo

Un ambu estaba por atacar a quien parecía querer atacarlos por atrás, pero entonces las llamas de estos aumentaron su potencia, al grado que pudieron ganarle al kyubi, sus bola de fuego combinado impacto en la cara del zorro y lo tiro para atrás, sorprendiendo a los presentes, era la primera vez que veian a alguien derribar al kyubi

-(creo que ya no doy para mas…)-penso cansado el de la túnica para sostenerse de su baston muy cansado, el suelo rojo que creo desapareció tras pocos segundos

Los ninjas de konoha aprovecharon la situación, realizando jutsus para provocar cortes en las extremidades del zorro, provocando heridas leves, mientras el grupo de sellado tras usar unos rollos, dejaban salir cadenas buscando amarrar al kyubi, aun asi el zorro se levanto con fuerza, rompiendo las ataduras

-Esa cosa es imposible de detener, estamos perdidos!-grito aterrado un shinobi ante el poder de aquella criatura, solo para que su compañero le diera un codazo

-lo sabemos, pero mantén eso en tu cabeza, algunos aun necesitamos la cabeza fría para buscar soluciones-le hablo un ambu quien solo se notaba su cabello gris

.

.

.

-oye idiota, estas bien?-pregunto el de uniforme al encapuchado

-siento el cuerpo pesado…-contesto el dela túnica quien a pesar del cansancio, se levantaba-aun puedo…

-bien, porque la retirada ya no es una opción

-seria lo mejor, tu compañero esta sufriendo agotamiento de chakra-le hablo un ambu quien se notaba sus ojos rojos tras la mascara

-chakra? No se qué será eso, pero el solo está agotado, es todo-contesto el uniformado para volver hablar con su compañero-escucha, crees poder usar el viento calmado en nivel 7? Tal vez eso podría dar el tiempo para derrotar a la criatura

-en nivel 7? Es posible-le respondió algo dudoso- sin saber la anotomía de la criatura, es difícil decir, no sé si lo que le impulsa es adrenalina o no

-pues es mejor probarlo, necesitamos que calmes su cuerpo para poder darle el golpe de gracia (aunque por lo de antes, no se si atravesarle la cabeza servirá de algo)-pensaba el de uniforme

-que planean exactamente?-pregunto el ambu

-si me dan tiempo y una línea directa de disparo, creo poder ayudar a que amarren a esa bestia-le respondió el de la túnica, quien respiraba hondo para empezar a moverse

El ambu asintió para avisar a fugaku, si fuera otro caso no se molestaría en seguir las ideas de desconocidos, pero las habilidades tan extrañas de ellos hasta el momento habían servido, este acepto la sugerencia del ambu, su escuadron empezó a movilizarse, buscando llamar la atención de la bestia

El de la túnica empezó a concentrarse, realizar el viento calmado a tal nivel era muy agotador, pero tenia la suerte que aun estar rodeado de arboles, permitiendo juntar energía natural, para juntar las manos como su rezara, los shinobis tenían a la criatura distraída, dejándole una línea limpia, tras segundos de juntar la suficiente energía, exhalo hondo, para dejar salir un gran ráfaga de aire verdoso semitransparente, el cual aunque parecía una ráfaga de aire, no parecía afectar a los arboles, entonces como si la suerte lo odiara o amara, algo diferente a lo usual paso

-(PERO QUE PASO!)-pensó el de la túnica, el uniformado y varios shinobis presentes

El viento calmado era una técnica familiar, se basa en dejar salir una brisa de aire con energía natural a través de la boca, la cual al contacto con alguien mas, se mete dentro del cuerpo y los relaja, evitando que la adrenalina pueda circular, por lo tanto evita que el afectado reaccione y hasta se duerme, el nivel de esta técnica aumenta la eficacia y disminuye el elemento sorpresa, en nivel uno es casi invisible, pero de áreas muy cortas, en nivel 7, es totalmente visible, pero cubre una gran área, la idea era calmar al zorro al grado de que ya no pudiera pelear, pero tras dejar salir aquella ráfaga de aire, por donde pasaba, los arboles crecían descontroladamente, al impactar contra el zorro, este fue rodeado por la madera, el zorro mordía, usaba sus garras y rugidos para destruirlas, pero esta seguía sin dejar de crecer enredarse de este, los shinobis aprovecgaron esto para concentrar sus ataques a las colas y extremidades, para asi facilitar el mantener quieto al zorro, lo cual era difícil ya que este empezó a disparar bijus dama, que a pesar de ser pequeños, fácilmente arrastraban a cualquiera que impactara, el uniformado aprovecho esto para saltar entre las ramas, quedando en la cabeza, entonces clavo su cuchillo

-excalibur!-nombro este para clavar el cuchillo, mas nada salió, la mano de este temblaba, mientras el sudor se empezaba a notar- (mierda, mi cuerpo esta sufriendo mas rápido el no haberme adaptado, no puedo concentrar mi relatsu)

El zorro dio un tiron, quitándose gran parte de los amarres, el de la túnica ya no podía mas, desplomándose en el suelo, el zorro ya casi estaba libre, cuando un golpe de un gran baston en el nuca lo azoto contra el suelo, el sandaime hokage usando su baston de diamantina, había derribado al kyubi, para quedar delante de este a una distancia prudente, entonces empezó hacer una combinación de sellos que sellarían su destino

-he vivido demasiado tiempo, un privilegio que un shinobi pocas veces tiene, y si debo irme, me asegurare de llevarte conmigo, no te permitiré que le arrebates el futuros a mis aldeanos!-declaro firmemente sarutobi mientras enma, el rey de los monos estaba cerca a el, entonces termino de realizar una secuencia de sellos-Shiki Fuujin!

Tras nombrar la técnica, un ser demoniaco apareció atrás del hokage, tenia túnicas y cabello blanco, con fuego blanco alrededor de este, un cuchillo en la boca, de piel rojiza, con el alma de quien lo invoco atrapada por este demoniaco ser, el kyubi abrió grandes los ojos, era la segunda vez miraba aquel ser, significando un destino peor que la muerte para este

-enma, cuanto contigo para llevar a cabo el plan-le hablo sarutobi

-descuida sarutobi, asi se hara-le respondió enma

El plan del hokage era sellar al kyubi en su interior, para luego enma tomara su cuerpo y usara la invocación a la inversa para llevarse el cuerpo a un lugar muy lejano, donde en caso el zorro se liberara, estaría lejos de konoha, aun así le costaba la vida y una eternidad de tortura tras su muerte, ya que el shinigami reclamaría su alma tras terminar el jutsu, el saber que asi la aldea estaría a salvo le quitaba todo rastro de duda

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron quietos, algunos podían sentir que estaban viendo el ultimo esfuerzo de su líder y su sentido shinobi les decía que no debían interrumpir

El shinigami introdujo su mano en el alma, y salio por la parte del estómago del hokage, estirándose de largo hasta atrapar al kyubi, entonces empezó a jalar, sacando el alma del zorro

Pero este no permitiría ser sellado, no de nuevo

En su desesperación, el zorro logro atrapar al único humano que estaba a su alcance, el uniformado, lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia el maldito anciano, entonces todo paso tan rápido….

El alma del zorro fue extraída, pero cuando ya estaba llegando al cuerpo del hokage, el uniformado aterrizo justo al frente de este, ambos se miraron con sorpresa y pánico, ya que el alma del zorro termino chocando con el uniformado, este sintió una sensación extraña y dolorosa en su espalda, para luego dirigirse a su estómago, se llevo las manos a donde le ardia, la parte de sus ropas de esa área se evaporaron y un extraño símbolo en su estomago se había formado

-q-que me has hecho anciano….-pregunto el uniformado para caer de rodillas

Sarutobi no pudo explicarle que había sucedido, aun si había fallado, podía sentir como el shinigami reclamaría su alma, el ser demoniaco estaba por hacerlo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, este miro al joven de la túnica inconsciente, para luego ver al uniformado quien parecía estar por darle un ataque

-(tienes suerte mortal….por esta única vez tu alma se quedara en su lugar..pero no me vuelvas a llamar)-le susurro el shinigami para desaparecer, dejándole su alma

El sandaie hokage cayo al suelo exhausto, sentía una gran cansancio, pero a un asi le pidió a enma que se llevara al joven lejos, el rey de los monos lo intento, pero un chakra rojizo se manifestó en el cuerpo del uniformado, repeliéndolo

.

.

-(mierda…que me esta pasando!)-pensaba el uniformado, podía sentir que algo queria salir de su cuerpo y poseer su mente, podía sentir una gran cantidad de sentimientos negativos, buscando ahogarlo, destruirlo, susurros a su cabeza que no entendía y aquel extraño y asquerosos poder- (no se quien mierda seas, pero ni creas que dejare matarme, un estúpido perro con colas no lo va hacer!)

Los shinobis que hasta ahora estaban combatiendo con el zorro estaban posicionándose alrededor del joven mientras otros tomaron a su líder para ponerlo a una distancia segura, el escuadron de sellado se preparaba, mientras los demás estaban listos para acabar con el joven quien tenia la horrible suerte de tener ahroa el zorro dentro de el, y que parecía incapaz de controlarlo

El uniformado caminaba de forma errática y lenta, el chakra del zorro cada vez adoptaba una forma bestial en el, incluso uno de sus ojos era ya como los del zorro, pero este se mantenía firma ante la negativa de dejarse ganar, hasta que al fin llego donde su compañero

-mierda, esto es un asco no? No llevamos ni una hora y ya nos estamos por morir, si que traes mala suerte-le comento divertido de su desdicha al de la túnica quien apenas respiraba, sabia que si no hacia algo extremo, ambos no la contarían, por lo cual saco entre sus ropas una pluma blanca- escucha, mas te vale no replicarme luego por esto, pero no nos queda de otra-le reclamo mientras se haría una leve herida en el pulgar con los dientes y manchaba de sangre la pluma

La pluma empezó a levitar, y tras alcanzar algo de altura, esta emitió un campo celeste, para luego una luz brillante cegara a los presentes, tras pasar esos segundos, alguien apareció, una mujer muy bella, de cabellos dorados con 4 alas blancas, lleva un bastón dorado en sus manos y un armadura de color blanco **(nota*poner en google, ragnarok valkyria)** y una corona de flores, varios de los presentes se sobaron los ojos incrédulos, de ver un zorro demoniaco, pasaron a ver al mismísimo dios de la muerte, para ahora ver un hermoso angel, algunos incluso gritaban "kai" como queriendo liberarse del genjutsus en el que estuvieran

-Adell-le llamo la bella mujer en un tono tranquilo-de los miles de héroes que han llegado a mi, jamas espere que al final decidieras aceptar mi regalo

-mi situación me obliga…-decia este quien ya le estaban saliendo huesos de zorro como una armadura- no solo yo, el también lo acepta, solo no me tires el discurso, me tiempo se está a-grrrr…acabando

-eso veo-agrego la mujer tranquila a pesar de ver como quien al convoco luchaba por controlar lo que estuviera dentro de el-recuerda que este regalo es una forma de pacto, y cuando se requiera, deberás cumplir con ayudar, bien?-le recordó, a lo cual este estaba en el suelo gruñendo como bestia, logrando solo levantar el pulgar en forma positiva- cuando diga uno, le pediré a la divinidad Urb que borre su memoria actual, cuando diga dos, le pediré a la divinidad berdandi que guarde los momentos más gloriosos de su vida, los cuales abandonara, y cuando diga tres, le pediré a la divinidad skuld que le guie en su próxima vida…

-(le pedi que no me tirara el discursito…)-pensaba con dolor

-uno…dos…tres..

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, un brillo rodeo a ambos jóvenes, uno que calmaba su dolor y penas, fueron pocos segundos, los cuales al terminar, convirtió a ambos en apenas unos niños

-debido a su situación, he tenido que aumentar la capacidad del regalo, pero se que son héroes valientes y capaces, sabran enfrentar la adversidad-les explico feliz la mujer

-no somos héroes…-contesto el ahora niño con un uniforme demasiado grande para su tamaño

-tus acciones te hacen ver como tal ante nuestros ojos-le respondio para desaparecer en un pequeña implosión de luz-que la divina skuld los guie…

-maldita…-murmuro para caer, ya no daba para mas

Tras todo ese expectaculo, los shinobis se acercaron para revisar a los ahora niños, el asi llamado adell tenia en su estómago el selloque mantenía encerrado el kyuby, fue entonces que el sandaime hokage ordeno llevar a ambos a que fueran atendidos

-No quiero que nadie hable con ellos, sin importar su cargo o motivos, yo tratare este asunto primero-ordeno el sandaime, a lo cual los ambus que tomaron a ambos niños asintieron para llevárselos

Y asi, el segundo ataque del kyubi acaba de ser detenido con excito si se puede llamar asi, las bajas eran minimas, apenas 50 shinobis caídos en acción, una cifra aceptable si se comparaba con el primer ataque que costo la vida de cientos de shinobis y civiles

Pero lo mas importante, konoha aun tenia su Jinchuriki, el cual tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de lo sucedido el dia de hoy

 **Continuara….**

 **Tecnicas realizadas**

* **Safety Wall:** crea un campo circular rosado alrededor de quien lo invoca, este puede amortiguar hasta 12 golpes sin importar la potencia, pero aun asi solo pudo resistir un golpe del kyubi, es de tipo magia

 ***Volcano:** crea una área 15x15 metros en forma cuadrada de color rojiza, la cual aumenta la potencia de cualquier tipo de habilidad basada en fuego en un 300%

 ***Excalibur:** invoca un filo antiguo la cual puede cortar la gran mayoría de cosas con las que choca, pero su eficacia depende del poder y estabilidad de quien lo usa

.

 **respuesta a los review:**

 **A.C-W.J:** ohhh, la cotinue, como te quedo la carota -_0

.

.

.

.

Y listo señores, no es 2027, pero algo es algo(¿?)

Para lso que se pregunten de donde rayos salio una mujer alada y si ando tomando cosas raras, pues para los que conocen el mundo de ragnarok online entenderán el asunto, los que no, les toca esperas el siguiente capitulo :D


End file.
